Stitches on Hearts
by Natalia Faye
Summary: Hey hey hey! This is a SUPER sad songfic about Tambers and Robbie (haha, it's been awhile... What's their ship name?) Please no flames as this contains sensitive topics for many people, including me. Rated T for quite dark themes and one bad swear word. Love you guys! (Please tell me if the rating should be adjusted or anything)
1. Stitches by Shawn Mendes

Stitches on Hearts

 **I thought that I'd been hurt before**

Robbie Stacey Valentino has had twice as many heartbreaks than all of friends combined.

 **But no one's ever left me quite this sore**

None of them had hurt more than Wendy. Until now.

 **Your words cut deeper than a knife**

What Wendy didn't know was that her words always killed him inside, and made him spiral deeper and deeper into his emo façade

 **Now I need someone to breathe me back to life**

He needed someone. Anyone. He was all alone.

 **Got a feeling that I'm going under**

He was in over his head, trying to make anything with Tambry work.

 **But I know that I'll make it out alive**

As long as he wasn't alone. Anything but the constant reminder that he was undeserving of anyone's love.

 **If I quit calling you my lover**

He just had to use Tambry until he found someone as fucked up as him.

 **Move on**

But he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough.

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**

She ran. She ran as hard and as fast as she could. Her breath was heaving and trailing in her wake.

 **Shaking, falling onto my knees**

She ran away from that bastard until she couldn't anymore. She fell as she was skidding down a hill.

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**

Robbie wasn't there to kiss her cuts and bruises like before. She had slammed into too many trees to count, all hitting her before she could protect herself.

 **I'll be needing stitches**

But she knew she wouldn't get to any hospital in time.

 **Tripping over myself,**

When she tried to get up, she collapsed.

 **Aching, begging you to come help**

"Robbie, please help m-" she tried to type, but she hurt too much all over and she dropped her phone so she could look at the stars.

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**

She was all alone, just like she feared she would be.

 **I'll be needing stitches**

But even modern medicine couldn't fix a shattered spine...

 **Just like a moth drawn to a flame**

He felt clueless. He had no idea where she was or when she would be back. She was coming back, she wasn't dead.

 **Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain**

She was like a siren. She had-has- a great voice. He felt numb at her fake funeral.

 **Your bitter heart cold to the touch**

She always was cynical. More so than him, and that was an impressive feat. The body that couldn't be hers (because she was still alive) was cold as ice.

 **"Now I'm gonna reap what I sow**

 **I'm left seeing red on my own"**

He wrote a song about how she left him. How he was angry at her for leaving him alone, like he feared.

And just like that, his false hope that she may be alive was shattered.

 **Got a feeling that I'm going under**

He was on anti-depression pills. He was miserable. They didn't work, so he tried a few more than his dose to see if it would help.

 **But I know that I'll make it out alive**

He knew he hadn't overdosed enough to kill himself. Just enough to ease the pain for a few hours. That's all he wanted.

 **If I quit calling you my lover**

But... He realized he loved her all along.

 **And move on**

And he couldn't. Because her soul already did.

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**

She was watching him cut. She had to be watching. He was doing it for her.

 **Shaking, falling onto my knees**

He felt so weak. He was on his knees, crying and praying for his life to end by something other than his own hand.

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**

No more awkward walking-hugs that bugged the twerp so much.

 **I'll be needing stitches**

His arms were mangled. He had to wear his hoodie no matter what at all times.

 **Tripping over myself,**

He tripped as he fell to the ground, blinded by his tears.

 **Aching, begging you to come help**

His soul ached. He needed Tambry!

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**

No more public make-out sessions just to bother everybody else.

 **I'll be needing stitches**

Now, his heart really did need stitches.

"Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead"

More and more dark and seemingly meaningless lyrics poured out of his brooding mind.

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe**

Now he'd done it. He cut too much. He sliced open his most important wrist vessel. He was gonna die alone, like his heart already had. His breathing was slowing down.

 **Shaking, falling onto my knees**

He fell to his knees, too weak to stand anymore.

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**

No more... No more...

 **I'll be needing stitches**

But he knew he would never get to any hospital in time.

 **Tripping over myself,**

When he tried to get to the phone, he collapsed again and just jostled more blood out of his useless wrist.

 **Aching, begging you to come help**

"Please just let me be with Tambers... If I gotta go, let me go to her." He pleaded. He wasn't a religious teen, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try.

 **And now that I'm without your kisses**

Maybe he would have more once he died.

 **I'll be needing stitches**

But even modern medicine couldn't have fixed a lacerated wrist. Or stitched a heart back together.


	2. PSA

Hey guys, this isn't a chapter, but I just HAD to thank all of my lovely reviewers. I especially want to thank the lovely person who said my story is "just pathetic", had "stupid comments in-between" and was a "waste of space". Haha, you're funny.

This is why I'm scared to upload anything anymore. I see people uploading songfics with lyrics by other people and not getting any flames ever. Sometimes they don't get any reviews at all, which is better than haters. It's kinda funny.

But I think the scariest thing is that I've seen so much worse happen to fabulous authors to the point where they quit. I'm scared because I'm discouraged easily (I'll admit it, I'm not saying I'm without flaws. Haha, I probably have more flaws than the average human) and I'm scared I'll be driven to quit. Every time I try to upload something like this (a songfic), I get the same thing "this isn't allowed" or "this isn't yours" or (my personal favorite) "the creators are gonna delete this"

I would like to say that I NEVER SAID THIS SONG WAS MINE. (Oh, and by the way, to the only remotely kind guest who asked me what the song was, it was Stitches by Shawn Mendes. He's super talented, and I bet you'd like him :) )

I think the best part of all is that the above quoted guest has not written anything, and doesn't have any idea how hard it can be for some people (and then there's just the awesome freaks who are better than the pros). You're cute. Have you ever even tried to write something?

This isn't just me calling someone out, I'm also calling the eliminators out. COME ON, GUYS! This is a place for creativity, freedom, and stories. If the story is objectionable, the creators will (as you've so enthusiastically and repeatedly stated) delete it. Who decided you got to do their job? Do you think you're making is easier for them? Really, I do want to know your purpose, I'm sure it wasn't always a little clique that just ran amuck pegging every single thing. I believe it stared out as a nice little viral club that helped keep order.

BUT! I'm not just calling them out either (haha, now I'm in bitch mode, so watch out). I'm calling out every person who has ever written "this sucks" "you're a terrible author" "I hate you" "what is this crap?" "are you stupid?" "your grammar sucks" "your writing sucks" "your story sucks" "you suck" "go to hell" "kill yourself" etc. if you have written anything like this in a review, wow. Good job. I hope it makes you feel better.

Stop it. Stop it now. You all need to back the hell off. (I have not gotten all of these nasty reviews, but a few, and I've seen them around and YOU ARE NOT COOL OR BETTERING THE WEBSITE WITH THESE COMMENTS! I repeat, I have not gotten all of these reviews, but a few, and I've seen the rest around.)

Just stop. It doesn't make you look cool, make you a better author, or make this a better place. Please stop.

At the start of this, I got my rage out about my own story, but now I just want to get the point across that your words can and will hurt people, so please just stop it. Please.

And now! My favorite part:

I am sincerely sorry, but I am done writing fanfics for Gravity Falls (or at least for a LONG time). I gave up on it awhile ago and I came back, only to get this lovely gift. I have to say, the folks over at the Rise of the Guardians section are usually kind, supportive, and overall write more complex stories. This is a wake up call for me. I know now that this is kinda like that place in middle schools where the "cool kids" hang out and just judge the others deemed "below" them.

I am not targeting any one person (except for that one guest, but lucky for them it's a random source.

I am not hating on the eliminator, just pointing out that some of them could be a bit kinder sometimes

I am not trying to offend anyone, I'm just trying to stop this stupid middle school drama. Grow up, guys.

I guess I'm done raging now. I hope this got through to you who needed to hear it and I hope it didn't offend you.

 **I may stop writing on here, but if you're reading this and you have gotten some flames, talk to me. PM me, I just want to help.**


End file.
